Three Images of Love
by Miss Anne Thropy
Summary: AU: Three different portraits of the relationship between Cho Chang and Sirius Black as seen by themselves and others. Loosely Connected to Smoke Screen and When You Were Young.
1. From Despair to Where

_Disclaimers-JKR/Bloomsbury/WB et all own the characters. Situations and prose are the one things I claim. _

From Despair to Where

She was still awake, despite being dead tired and heart-sick. Despite the tears that had flooded out of her and the comfort of him making love to her. She was still awake. Dimly, she wondered how long it would be until she was able to sleep without the memories assaulting her every time she closed her eyes.

"Cho?" his voice came out of the darkness in a low, sleepy grumble. She frowned and turned back towards him, not sure what he wanted to talk about so late at night. She didn't want him to lose any sleep over her. After all, it was more or less her fault that things had happened like they had.

"What?" she asked, her voice still rough from the night before.

"Are you still thinking about that?" Sirius asked as he pulled her into his arms again.

She bit her lip. "I didn't mean to hurt Harry. Or to make him hate you."

Sirius sighed and stroked her hair back from her face. There were many things he wanted to say to her to comfort her in her despair. But he remained quiet because he knew that they would all be placating lies. They both knew that it was their fault. Moony had warned him to come clean, but he had wanted to spare Harry's feelings. And now, Harry was gone and Cho was a mess.

There was nothing left to do but to wait and hope that Harry would eventually come to forgive them for lying. And hope that Cho would be strong enough to wait for that time to come.

Ende.


	2. Veloctiy Girl

_Disclaimers-Don't own, Don't Sue. Characters belong to JKR/Bloomsbury/WB et al. _

_Velocity Girl_

Ron watched as Harry paced frantically back and forth in his living room, his face flushed and his eyes bright as he vented out all of the rage that had been brought forth by the sight of Sirius and Cho kissing in the library of 12 Grimmauld Place.

Or at least that was what he had gotten out of Harry the minute that he had flooed into the sitting room of the Burrow. The rest had been swallowed up into an incoherent growl of rage and he had just barely had time to stop Harry from smashing the wireless in his anger.

Now, Harry had somehow calmed down enough to not smash anything, but he still hadn't worked out all of his aggression physically. He had been quiet at first, but had began to occasionally spit out questions to Ron, who had tried to answer calmly and school himself to quell the impulse to belt Harry a hard one. Best mates or not, he had to admit that he really wasn't up to being patient. Patience had never been his strong suit and Harry had long reached the limits of the small supply that he did have.

Of course he had a right to be angry. Ron had answered the questions calmly. Yes. At both Sirius and Cho. After all, they had carried on behind his back and then lied to him. To his face. The two people he thought he could trust with his life had just betrayed him.

Ron had tried to do his best with Harry, but after he heard different variations of the same topics, he had finally had enough and pulled out the firewhiskey. It wasn't going to make the situation any better per say; but at least it would grant Harry some reprieve before he did something he would regret.

Ende  



	3. Close to Me

_Disclaimers-Don't own, Don't sue. Characters owned by JKR/Bloomsbury/WB et al. _

_Close To Me_

Cho only knew the approximate time when she started watching him. She only wished she had a more specific date for future reference.

She knew that it wasn't on her first day on the job. She was too busy trying to appear cool and business like despite wanting desperately to throw up from sheer nervousness.

She only recalled the dutiful nod she aimed at him when her superior introduced the junior Aurors to the devilishly careless figure of Senior Auror Black as he strode on by; a calloused hand raised in greeting before he disappeared into an office and slammed the door. She didn't think more of it, since she knew that it wouldn't be very often that a Senior Auror would cross paths with the "youngsters", as they were referred to around the office.

But then she hadn't known that Harry Potter was Senior Auror Blacks' godson. Which was how Senior Auror Black became known to all of the Junior Aurors and even became friends with many of them.

Including herself.

At first, she wasn't really swayed by the easy charm of the man. After all, she was there to prove herself not just to her colleagues; but to her family as well. She wanted to show them that Chang women were capable of being more than just chattel that had to be married off.

But after he had been assigned to lead them through several raids, she began to see another side of him. One that was cool, calculating and efficient. When she replayed the events in her mind, examining every action he had taken, she had felt ashamed at being sucked into the persona that was obviously in place to throw everyone for a loop. Everyone was taken in by his name, his money, his looks and his easy charm. But very few bothered to dig deep enough to come across the intelligence and determination that was there, waiting under the surface for its chance to be shown.

Maybe it was the fifth or sixth raid when she noticed that he had a faint scar on the back of his left wrist.

On the seventh raid, she noticed his hair wasn't a true black, but a dark shade of brown.

On the tenth raid, she noticed he had a habit of gnawing on the back of his knuckles when thinking about something.

On the twelfth raid was when she noticed his eyes were the exact colour of storm clouds and that they were framed thickly by sooty lashes that made them look as if he was wearing eye liner.

That was when she stopped lying to herself and admitted to herself that she had already fallen for him. That desire for him had made her skin burn whenever he brushed his hand against hers whenever he handed her a cup of tea or a parchment or a quill.

But she wasn't going to give into her emotions. Her work as an Auror meant too much to be jeopardized. Especially not when Harry was also starting to take notice of her like she had with Si- Senior Auror Black. Especially not when there was the age difference of nearly twenty years between them either.

Besides, he didn't see her the same way that she was. Or at least that was what she told herself. But she had to wonder whether there was anything behind the opaque grey eyes whenever she would look up from her reports or from her desk and catch him with his eyes on her, his expression neutral as he did so.

She pushed her emotions away and buried herself into work, positive that the feelings would soon pass. She worked long hours and was always too busy to go out. Much to Harry's and even Cedric's disappointment. Yes. She was lonely, but she had been getting accolades not just from her immediate superior, but from Senior Auror Black as well.

In fact, her work was so well known that she was promoted, along with Weasley, Cedric and Harry, to be under the direct command of Senior Auror Black.

When she got the news, she wasn't sure whether to be pleased or to cry.

Either way, she gritted her teeth and worked as hard as ever to give Senior Auror Black the impression that she was just interested in work and that was that.

It worked for three months before he stayed late in the office and surprised her by kissing her in the filing room. No warning was given. No preamble was needed.

After half an hour, she walked out of the filing room, her hands busy as they smoothed her hair and skirt down and with instructions to meet Seni-_Sirius _at the tea shop down the street.


End file.
